


Shuffle Challenge 1

by ALCzysz17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALCzysz17/pseuds/ALCzysz17
Summary: Shuffle ChallengeTo get the brain moving and writing to happen. ^_~





	Shuffle Challenge 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot harder to do than I originally thought and you can definitely tell with my first song because that one was like 2:05 long. I ended up sucking up at least thirty seconds trying to think of what the song is about and how to relate to the little drabble. One of them is really freaking funny because I had no idea how to relate to that song without listening to it fully, lol. Can y'all guess which one?
> 
> This was a bunch of fun so I am totally gonna do another one of these some time soon, enjoy!

 

 

**Fritz’s Corner by Local H**

Darcy jumped around, rocking out to her iPod blaring music into her ears as she danced around the communal kitchen. She was making herself a sandwich for lunch while Jane munched on pop tarts and writing. She ignored her assistant for work, leaving Darcy to do whatever she wanted for the time being. She hopped from foot to foot, bouncing around as she swung the fridge door open to grab lunchmeat and such. That’s where Steve found her. He tracked her movement from the door way, his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his lips.

 

**When You’re Gone by Avril Lavinge**

Her heart ached as she laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Tears welled up in her eyes as thoughts of him tumbled around in her brain, only making things worse honestly. It shouldn’t be such a huge thing though, they didn’t really know each other all that well…who was she kidding. Darcy was head over heels for Steve Rogers. The few times she had met him were great, they laughed and smiled, joked and chatted. She missed him every time she had to leave with Jane off on another trip to search the stars and science.

Now though she’d probably never see him again.

Damn the government for always involving themselves. With the accords going on and the fall out between Steve and Tony, not to mention they were fugitives now.

Darcy sighed, if she had the chance she would have asked him out.

She missed him…

 

**Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade**

Steve sighed as he leaned his head against the door stuck between the both of them. He wanted to say he was sorry for their arguing, for not listening to her. Tell her she was the best thing to ever happen to him, that a girl like her was impossible to find and yet he found her.

He felt like such a smuck, an idiot.

“Darcy, sweatheart?” Steve tried but got no response from her. He sighed again, turning around to lean back against the door and sliding down to his butt with his back against the wood.

“I’m sorry…” he finally said softly, banging his head against the door.

There was a scuffle on the other side then the door opened fully causing him to fall back to the floor and though he could have stopped it he didn’t. Darcy stood before him with a soft smile.

“Forgiven…”

 

**On My Own by Ashes Remain**

“Why do you always do this!?” Darcy shouted loudly, slamming the door shut to keep the outside world from listening in. Steve turned to her, his shoulders hutched up to his neck and a frown deeply craved into his face.

“I can to this on my own,” he insisted sternly. Darcy ran a hand through her hair and snorted.

“You need your team, Steve! That’s what their there for.”

“This is my fight!” Steve finally yelled back, throwing his hands out.

“Let them help, hell let me help!” Darcy screamed back coming up to stand in front of him.

“I can do this on my own,” he repeated but in his eyes she could see the fight waning away.

“You don’t have to fight alone,” she whispered back, touching his cheek lightly.

 

**In Between by Linkin Park**

He couldn’t do this anymore, he couldn’t pretend and be caught up being something he wasn’t. He couldn’t lie about his feelings anymore. Steve pushed past the people standing in front of him as he moved through the gala.

He wanted to apologize to her, about the lies and how the truth just wouldn’t come out and in the end got in the way. He needed her to know, to explain it all before she left.

Steve raced between people, almost shoving them out of the way as he moved.

Fuck his pride.

Steve grabbed Darcy abruptly, yanking her around to see a scowl and that’s it. His eyes were closed and her lips were pressed tightly to his.

The only thing worse than one is none…

 

**Clint Eastwood by Gorillaz**

“This is a weird music video,” Steve stated at the computer as Darcy lip synced the song. She rolled her eyes and bopped her head. “Why is it named after a famous actor?”

“I…I don’t actually know,” Darcy mumbled then shrugged. “I remember first seeing this video on MTV during the summer when my cousins came to visit. It’s an entertaining group.”

“So the group is…animated?” Steve questioned further, watching the music video continue but finding that he enjoyed the music. Though the video was strange there was meaning to the lyrics.

“Yep, they even performed live with holograms!” Darcy explained smiling then laughing at Steve’s skeptical expression.

“Why are you showing me this?” he finally asked.

“Just wanted to see your reaction, that’s it,” Darcy stated lightly, snapping a picture of his face with her phone and a Cheshire cat grin on her lips.

 

**Sort Of by Ingrid Michaelson**

Darcy watched him from her perch on the window seat with her book in her face though she wasn’t reading it at all. His strong hands worked as he sketched and the muscles in his arms flexed from his short sleeve shirt. She felt her heart pound in her chest as she watched him. Steve was such a fascination of hers.

He was so strong, could rip her apart if he wanted too. He was also very handsome, the sort of eyes that made her skin tingle and dance when he looked at her.

She was head over heels in love.

If Darcy was stronger she’d know better than to let herself for fall him like she had but here she is and they just keep running around in circles around each other.

She’d like nothing more than to take him away from himself, to let him be the man he wants to be without Captain America standing before him.

But she wasn’t strong enough for that…

 

**Come To My Window by Melissa Etheridge**

Darcy jumped when she heard a tapping on her window. She blinked away sleep from her eyes and forced herself to get up and investigate. To say she was shocked to find Steve standing on her fire escape by the window was an understatement. She quickly unlatched the window, allowing him to enter.

“What the hell Steve?” Darcy exclaimed, peering out the window to see nothing but the bright moonlight down upon her. She turned to him to see a sheepish smile on his lips.

“I had to see you,” he stated. Darcy took in his torn uniform and sweat drying on his skin.

“Okay, you see me,” she uttered, crossing her arms over her chest. Be still her beating heart. Steve gulped then seemed to make a decision then grabbed her arms pulling her towards him.

Darcy braced herself against his chest then gasped before his mouth descended upon hers kissing the life out of her. Their lips moved gently, brushing lightly and warming her very core.

“I had to see you,” he mumbled again…

 

**Irresistible by Fall Out Boy**

Steve couldn’t take his eyes off of her, she was so irresistible even though she was only wearing raggy jeans and a big sweater covering her frame. It was probably the paint…yep, definitely the paint.

Darcy was painting on his easel in the communal game room that Tony put into the New Avengers Facility. He hadn’t noticed her before much; Sharon kept him plenty busy though their romance was starting to dwindle with the amount of work that came between them.

Yep, it was paint…seeing such a beautiful woman using his paints and covered in it. Yep, it was a kink he never knew he had.

“You gonna keep staring?” Darcy asked lightly, peeking over her shoulder to wink at him. Steve gulped then shrugged.

“Can’t help it, you’re irresistible,” he commented back, placing his hands in his pocket…

 

**(I Can’t Help) Falling In Love With You by UB40**

“This is totally our song,” Darcy admitted as they slowly danced. Steve raised an eyebrow and listened to the lyrics playing over the speakers loudly. “Only fools rush in,” Darcy sang lightly, snuggling into his shoulder.

“Yeah, okay this can be our song,” Steve agreed, smiling broadly as he tighten his arms around her back.

“Take my hand,” Darcy mumbled with the song.

“Take my whole life too,” Steve sang back to her, causing another smile to her lips.

“I can’t help falling in love with you,” they both sang softly to each other before Steve dipped Darcy down low, her hair cascading down near the ground.

Slowly he brought her up to him, brushing his lips to hers lightly.

“I can’t help falling in love with you,” he repeated against her lips…

**Author's Note:**

> So did I get better as I went on? I like to think I did...^_~


End file.
